


Письмена на коже

by Bealltainn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn





	Письмена на коже

Просыпаясь по утрам, он в первую очередь осматривал свои руки. Проводил пальцами по бледной коже запястий, внимательно вглядывался в ладони и, ничего не обнаружив, с облегчение выдыхал. За долгие годы это превратилось в ежедневный ритуал, глупый и в чем-то даже бесполезный. Но неизменно успокаивающий. У Кайло Рена было два самых сильных страха: не достигнуть былого величия деда и однажды увидеть на своей коже письмена.  
Существование в галактике человека, который мог иметь над ним какую-либо власть, Рен считал великой слабостью, непозволительной для мастера Рыцарей. И если — когда — имя проступит чернильным узором, он срежет его вместе с кожей, выскоблит до самой кости; обыщет все системы, даже самые отдаленные и захудалые планеты, чтобы своими руками уничтожить родственную душу.  
Узнав о побеге дроида BB-8 у них из-под носа, Кайло крушил окружающие предметы световым мечом в приступе ярости. Генерал Хакс смотрел на это со смесью брезгливости и раздражения, срывы мальчишки каждый раз доставляли одни сплошные неудобства. Отдав приказ о возвращении на Старкиллер и отправив офицеров прочь, он вжал Рена в покореженную панель управления, сдергивая шлем, кусая мягкие податливые губы. Их секс каждый раз был спонтанным и диким, особенно острым после вспышек гнева Кайло. Они давали волю своей ненависти и, на какое-то время, это позволяло обойтись без желания убить друг друга.  
*  
Уловив малейшее колебание Силы в сторону Света, Рен начал сомневаться в себе. И когда исповедь у остатков шлема деда не принесла успокоения, он направился к Хаксу, чтобы ненадолго забыться.  
— Рен, — его приветствовали усмешкой, такой редкой на этом бесстрастном лице.  
— Генерал, — Кайло прошел вглубь личных покоев Хакса на Старкиллере, на ходу снимая шлем и перчатки, расстегивая ремень, перехватывающий накидку.  
— Вы зачастили, — иронично произнес генерал, неспешно раздеваясь.  
— Ничего личного, — парировал Рен.  
— Разумеется.  
Хакс взял его у стены, грубо, без лишних прелюдий. Перебирая пальцами, затянутыми в кожу перчаток — он никогда не снимал перчаток, волосы на затылке Рена, сжимал их в кулаке и с силой оттягивал, заставляя Кайло откинуть голову назад, застонать, яростнее ласкать собственный член. Хакс двигался быстро, рвано, вытрахивая из Рена все мысли до единой, гладил и кусал обнаженную шею, оставляя расцветающие алым следы от зубов.  
— Боитесь, что я могу использовать полученную информацию против вас, генерал? — спросил Кайло после, поспешно одеваясь.  
— О чем вы, Рен?  
— О перчатках.  
Хакс бросил на него долгий внимательный взгляд. Они никогда не поднимали эту тему.  
— Мертвое мертво, — глаза генерала были холодными, без проблеска волнения или тоски. И Рен не решился спросить, поспособствовал ли Хакс смерти своего соулмейта. Ему показалось, что ответ был очевиден.  
*  
Он пришел в сознание на борту Финализатора в медицинском отсеке от острой вспышки боли. Гулко стучало в голове, в горле пересохло, обжигало лицо и израненный бок, но больше всего ныло запястье. Мало Рену было убить собственного отца, проиграть девчонке-мусорщице, подведя тем самым Верховного лидера и своего учителя, теперь еще и чертово имя проступало на коже, отзываясь болью до самого локтя.  
— Вы пришли в сознание, — спокойный надменный голос не спрашивал, констатировал факт. — Как себя чувствуете?  
— Вам в самом деле интересно, генерал? — Рен с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну и дернулся, намереваясь подняться. — Подайте мне воды.  
— Вам лучше не вставать сейчас, — ответил Хакс. Он поднес стакан к губам Рена и придержал его под затылок. — Пейте.  
— Я не беспомощный мальчишка.  
— Я мог бы оспорить это утверждение, но не стану. Пейте.  
Рен сделал первый жадный глоток, на споры не было сил. Когда вода закончилась, он тяжело откинулся на подушки и гулко выдохнул.  
— Ненавижу вас, Хакс.  
— Поверьте, Рен, это взаимно, — генерал направился к выходу из отсека. — Залечивайте свои раны. Ваша смерть на борту этого корабля не в моих интересах.  
Кайло с силой надавил на виски, пытаясь унять шум в голове. Получалось плохо, оттягивать неизбежное не было никакого смысла. Он медленно закатал рукав, обнажая запястье, повернул внутренней стороной к себе. Письмена обожгли взгляд багровым, будто были выведены под кожей кровью. Имени Рен не удивился.  
*  
Кайло избегал генерала до самого прибытия к Верховному лидеру Сноуку. Его терзали противоречивые чувства из-за метки соулмейта и того, что между ними происходило все это время. Ненависть к Хаксу была слишком сильна, чтобы ничего не значить.  
Рен нашел его в личной каюте, когда они приближались к планете.  
— Зашли попрощаться?  
Он приблизился к генералу, подцепляя пальцами края перчаток.  
— И что вы, по-вашему, делаете? — Хакс даже бровью не повел, позволяя снять их одну за другой.  
— Ловлю вас на лжи, генерал, — с иронией ответил Рен, вглядываясь в переплетение букв в письменах.  
— Разве я солгал вам? Кайло Рен.  
На ребре ладони Хакса значилось имя, которое Рен носил в прошлой жизни.  
— Мертвое мертво, так? — спросил Кайло, обнажая свое запястье, позволяя другому человеку увидеть потемневшие письмена.  
— Это не имеет значения, — Хакс коснулся губами собственного имени на чужой коже. — Вам следует закончить обучение.


End file.
